fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Booster Magic
Booster Magic is a unique form of magic that does not fall under traditional norms that most mages know. The nature of this type of magic is all but unknown to a select few, and the risk of trying to learning to use it alone ensures that a limited number of mages even dare not to replicate it's effects without risking death. This is one of the rare few types of magic that posses the extinct ability to interact with Ethernano without expending it. Description Characteristics Booster Magic, as the name suggests, is the ability to augment a mage's physical abilities. It is not to be confused with ordinary magic augmentation, since Booster Magic only augments specific aspects of a mage's physical capabilities such as muscles density/impact, advanced senses, defenses and reaction time. Do to it's nature, users of this type of magic are incapable of using any other type of magic such as projectiles, weapons, or seals. But in return, are capable of turning their very bodies into dangerous weapons, imitating the characteristics of swords, armors, and firearms. Booster Magic possesses the near extinct ability to influence Ethernano particles inside the user's body and their environment. This ability, at it's it peak, is capable of manipulating and altering the magical "container" inside a mage in order to take their dormant powers to the next level. If mastered, a mage could theoretically achieve a status of super hyper awareness from legend called The second Origin: Golden Overdrive Breaker, a form that pushes their magical abilities to the highest possible levels a human being can achieve. Ethernano Absorption Those that learn to use this art will soon find themselves becoming a living magnet and repository for Ethernano particles.The extinct ability to absorb Ethernano particles is Booster magics greatest strength, it allows the user to absorb it from a numerous of sources such as plants, the earth, buildings, rivers, and from the spells of other mages as they attack you. It allows the wizard to store the power inside the mage's magical "container" inside their body in order to increase the efficiency of the mage's spells or store for future use. It's fatal weakness is that it cannot absorb the particles as efficiently from sentient beings such as humans and animals. If the amount of magic that the user is trying to absorb surpasses the size of the "container" inside of their body, it could result in dangerous damage to his/her body, but it is not entirely impossibly to absorb a quantity that large. If by sheer will power the user does manage to absorb that much energy, the user will undoubtedly be able to battle at a level that far surpasses his ordinary boundaries but only for a fixed amount of time before his entire system crashes, leaving the wizard unconscious and defenseless for a set amount of time. Absorption phenomenon Not all magic is the same, that can also be said about the Ethernano that is incorporated inside every spell. If a Booster Magic user should absorb the magical energy of a specific type of magic such as Dragon Slayer Magic, black art magic, Elemental Magic, or Lost Magic, it could have a variety of mixed and diverse effects on the user. The Chosen This is not a type of Magic that can be learned, it is something that only a rare few can be born with. the chances of someone being born with these powers are 1/500,000 chances.With these probabilities, the chance of running into someone with this kind of magic may never occur in anyone's lifetime. Those that posses this power are said to be destined to live a life full of endless combat, always seeking to grow more stronger, never being able to satiate their lust for power. This power is so feared that the Ten Wizard Saints themselves placed a secret order to execute any who are suspected to have this ability. Use/Training Danger Due to how powerful this art is, many wizards during the ages that have possessed this power have died due to not being properly shown how to control the volume of energy it exerts. Unknowingly, the strain alone that a natural user faces could put the user's health at risk unless shown how to deal with the weight and volume of magic that builds in the user's body. Unlike ordinary magic, in which advanced spells only consume large quantity's of magic power, the much more powerful spells that Booster Magic users use not only consumes immense amounts of magic but painfully drive the user's body near their possible breaking point due to the fact that their bodies become the conduit in which their spells take form and shape instead of merely expelling it from their bodies like ordinary wizards do. If one is considering using an advanced spell, he/she had better be prepared to pay the price with blood and pain, but with an equal return in destructive power. Mentor This art has existed for countless centuries, being perfected and updated every generation. The line of teacher and student also spams the course of history.Naturally, every generation has one user, it is the last generation Booster Magic user's duty to pass on everything that he knows to the next generation. The mentor will naturally find the new user by perceiving his unique magical resonance, and place him under his apprenticeship. Rarely, a user could come to mentor himself if he posses enough skill and discipline to master his abilities. Beginner During the beginning steps of training, they learn to draw upon the Ethernano around them with the purpose of increasing the size of the magical "container" inside their bodies in order to surpass the limitations on their magic. The purpose of this stage of training is to help the wizard gain an understanding and footing of his powers without him hurting himself. Novice During this stage of training, the wizard can now access his magic without the fear of damaging his body. It is at this time the master teaches the apprentice how to channel their their magic toward certain parts of their body such as their senses and muscles. They are also taught how to properly defend themselves against foreign magic attacks of all types, since they possess limited abilities. Advanced In the advanced stage. the apprentice is shown specific and advanced techniques and are given the chance to develop their own variations of moves and magic attacks. During this time period, the mentor allows his apprentice to act on his own for the time spam of 1-5 years in order for him to adapt and challenge himself. The apprentice during this time period can join a guild and take on missions to gain better experience of his abilities and partake in grueling challenges or even attempt to test his abilities in the Grand Magic Games. Master This is the final stage of training in which the apprentice is taught the secret and forbidden abilities of their magic art. After the time lapse is over, the master seeks out his apprentice and tests his newly acquired abilities in a battle to the death. A battle that lasts more 12 days and 12 nights takes place in order to push each others bodies to the limit, it is at the climax of the final day that decides weather the apprentice receives his mark of mastery or is severely punished for not meeting the requirements most notably by being punished by death. Abilities/Techniques Booster Magic is incapable of Caster or holder type attacks, but more than makes up for it with how varied the abilities and attacks it possesses. Those adept in in this magic will more than be capable of adapting to any combat situation they face. Users tend to prefer the direct confrontation for maximum power and tend to overpower the opponents they face. Additionally, the spells mimic the characteristics of many types of weapons such as swords, spears, lances, knives, and even firearms to some degree. This magic's greatest strength though is found in the ability to spawn thousands of different abilities that work to help the user adjust to specific spells and adversary's such dragon slayer magic, forbiden magic, and weapons infused with magic. Sense Booster ( センスブースター Sensubūsutā): This ability is one of the basic techniques that one learns at the novice stage. The technique allows for the wizard to heighten all of their senses to levels no human being could ever achieve. At the master level, Sight, smell, touch, hearing, and smell senses can be taken to a level so high it could render the user capable of of watching the space around in 5 dimensions. Supremacy Ambience (覇権の雰囲気 Haken no fun'iki): It is the ability to overwhelm the presence and senses of others through the sheer force of will and power of the user. Muscle Booster (筋肉のブースター Kin'niku no būsutā): The user uses his magic to augment his muscles,attack power, and impact to devastating levels. Muscle Booster:Overdose Mode (筋肉ブースター過剰摂取モー Kin'niku būsutā kajō sesshu mōdo): This is an advanced version of the ordinary Muscle Booster. The muscles are boosted to levels that could kill an ordinary human within minutes, but in exchange, it allows the user to upgrade his pre-existing arsenal of attacks into a lethal strikes. The magical aura alone could kill a weak mage within range. Armor Booster (鎧ブースター Yoroi būsutā): The user uses his magic to harden and augment the density in his muscles to create a type of metal coat that covers the surface of his skin. Claw Sables ( クローサーブル Kurōsāburu): The user sharpens any part of their body through the use of magic in order to slash their way through any obstacle. Aura Booster (オーラブースター Ōrabūsutā): The user can augment the field of his magical aura in order to attack enemies from all sides, regardless of where they are. It also serves to absorb the force and momentum of any attack that the user faces. Aura Booster: Vulcan Shock (オーラブースターバルカンショック Ōrabūsutābarukanshokku): An overpowered version of Aura Booster with more than 30 times the energy input being used, the range and destructive energy is great enough to completely destroy an archipelago or city. The Sixth Sense (第六感 Dairokkan): At the advanced stage of training, if the wizard has mastered the use of all of his five senses, he will be capable of utilizing the last sense. The sixth sense is the ability that once allowed humans to use precognitive abilities to perceive and predict events ahead of time such as weather changes and natural disasters. In the use of combat, it allows the user to read and predict the attacks and movements of their opponents ahead of time. Speed Booster (スピードブースター Supīdobūsutā): Using magic to boost the muscle and spring strength within the legs, the user is capable of moving at extraordinary speeds that could baffle the eyes of the enemy. Speed Booster: Light-wave Dance (スピードブースター光波ダンス Supīdobūsutā kōha dansu): Taking human condition and stamina to their breaking point, the user is capable of moving and attacking at speeds that resemble beams of light at the risk of destroying his muscles. Ethernano Absorbtion (エーテルナノた吸収 Ēterunano ''Ta kyūshū): This is the ability that makes Booster Magic so powerful. It allows for the user to forcefully absorb, manipulate, and convert objects infused with Ethernano into magical energy and add it to his own. It however cannot steal from sentient creatures such as humans and animals but still allows the user to siphon energy to some degree. '''Ethernano Energy Burst' (エーテルナ エネルギーバースト Ēterunano ''Enerugī Bāsuto): One of the most powerful techniques available to a Booster Magic user and one to be used carefully. The user empties out all of the Ethernano in the magic "container" inside their body and converts it into pure, raw, focused magic power. Although powerful, the after effects more than balance out the destructive nature of this move, it renders the user with impaired body incapable of using Ethernano Absorption for an entire day along with a near empty supply of magic. 'Second Origin: Golden Overdrive Breaker''' (ゴールデン第二の原点オーバードライブブレーカGōruden Daini no genten ōbādoraibuburēka ): This transformation is accomplished by absorbing an extremely dangerously large quantity of Ethernano, destroying the magic "container" inside the user's body, and augmenting all aspects of the users being, from his senses, body, and magic aura toward levels that were nearly impossible to reach. In this form, the wizard's appearance and personality changes drastically, his body becomes shrouded in a golden aura and all characteristics regarding the user are raised beyond their maximum limits in order to achieve the greatest of impossible physical feats. The user's powers are also taken to new heights and is capable of using techniques that were once considered difficult to perform without the fear of suffering the negative after effects, along with being able to use Ethernano Energy Burst much more fluently and with even deadlier effect. Once the power diminishes and disappears, the user will suffer agony beyond human comprehension, that will most likely result in death. If the user does survive by some miracle, wizard will forever lose the ability to use magic. This is a move that should be used as a last resort, when one faces an opponent who's power exceeds the limitations that man possesses, or beings that transcend humanity. Hybrid/Fusion Magic As described, specific types of magic (Dragon Slayer Magic, Elemental Magic, etc.) produce unique and special forms of Ethernano particles that a Booster Magic User can absorb. When these particles are absorbed and taken inside the body, the "container" works at 3x's the pace in order to identify and incorporate the particles into it's system. When this occurs, the "container" begins to duplicate them and disperses them in all corners of the mage's body (a process that is very similar with how anti-bodies interact with foreign viruses and bacteria). At this stage, the mage is endowed with new magical abilities that are akin to the ones he received from the victim and is infused in the combat style of the user. The exact power varies on what type the user absorbs, if it is a Fire Dragon Slayer, then the user is capable of using flame dragon attacks. This temporary condition's duration varies on two points: # The amount of Ethernano absorbed from the victim's body or his magical attacks. # The condition in which the user is in physically. Dragon Soul Booster: Fire Heart (ドラゴンの魂ブースター Doragon no tamashī būsutā): This power is attained when a Booster Magic user forcefully steals the Ethernano residue from a Fire Dragon Slayer. In this form, the user is capable of devouring the same element as the Dragon Slayer before him in order to heal injuries and boost elemental magic. He is also capable of combining his own spells for a greater range of combinations. Dragon Sable: Destruction Roar (ドラゴンクロテン破壊轟音 Doragonkuroten hakai gōon): The user exhales a breath of extremely dangerously high content of Ethernano so powerful it is capable of disintegrating anything in its path (since high doses are fatal to humans and objects) in the form of a beam released from the mouth. Dragon Sable: Ignition Punch (ドラゴンクロテン点火拳 Doragonkuroten tenka ken): The user is able to create a fist-shaped flame that is capable of maneuverability and tracking by the wizards will. Dragon Sable: Incineration Wave (ドラゴンクロテン焼却波 Doragonkuroten shōkyaku-ha): Dragon Sable: Sun Burner (ドラゴンクロテン日バーナー Doragonkuroten-bi bānā): Dragon Sable: Flare Oblitorator (ドラゴンクロテンフレアドライバ Doragonkurotenfureadoraiba): Dragon Breaker: Eradication Fist (ドラゴンブレーカー撲滅拳 Doragonburēkā bokumetsu ken): Category:Magic and Abilities